


Sealed In

by MetatheGamer



Series: Sealed Dreamer [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Sealed Dreamer, Sealed Siblings Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetatheGamer/pseuds/MetatheGamer
Summary: Hornet awakes after Ghost has defeated the Hollow Knight and sealed the Radiance within themself. The Black Egg's seal has been renewed, trapping Hornet within.Hornet soon makes some strange and worrying findings.
Series: Sealed Dreamer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sealed In

Hornet awoke, her head still pounding from the impact of the Hollow Knight's nail. Ghost, which is what she had taken to calling the little vessel who had managed to break the seal, had been fighting against the Hollow Knight last she knew before she was knocked out. Now, all was silent. Her needle was nearby, Hornet retrieved it before getting a look at her surroundings. The first thing that caught her eye was Ghost, chained up and taking the place of the Hollow Knight. Which meant....oh no. She immediately looked to the seal, which had been broken before. It was renewed, like nothing had happened. Hornet was trapped.

"There has to be a way out." She said to herself, inspecting the seal for any weakness, any crack. Nothing. The walls of the room, solid as ever. Nothing she could break, nothing she could crawl out through, no way out.   
"Maybe some day it'll weaken," she said to herself, "But for now, looks like I'm stuck here." 

Days, weeks, who knew how much time had passed. It was almost like time had no meaning within this prison. Hornet was still sealed in, the seal itself showed no signs of weakening, and she hadn't slept, she definitely did NOT wanting to be Infected. She was in the same room as the vessel containing the Radiance, after all. Eventually, exhaustion overtook her and, in a far corner of the room, Hornet fell asleep.

Hornet had thought that the Radiance would invade her dreams, despite being sealed within Ghost, but somehow that would've made more sense than what actually happened. She was seeing a strange, masked bug, in Hallownest, Greenpath it seemed. He was in a battle with a few Moss Knights, dodging their attacks with great speed and agility. Every quick strike he made caused familiar orange liquid to be spilled...  
Hornet snapped awake, confused and alarmed by this strange new...ability? Power? The half-spider filed those questions away for later, there were more troubling things at hand. Like the Radiance...she looked over at Ghost, who was still silent, unmoving, like always. And yet...she felt something was wrong.

Like a seal had been broken.


End file.
